1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a time-sharing multiplexing driving method and framework for image signals. By means of a plurality of wiring paths, the turned-on orders of the signal switches are controlled and changed so that there is no joint space generated during the image signal time-sharing multiplexing driving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional driving method for an active liquid crystal display (LCD), the data driver has to charge a plurality of pixel units on a horizontal scanning line to the corresponding data voltages in one horizontal scanning line time. This data driver will convert the inputted digital data into an analogy voltage level and charge it to each capacitance on the liquid crystal panel. Then, according to the different storages of electric charge voltages, the gray levels of RGB will be controlled, and a control panel will from the upward to the downward, control the gate drivers for being the switches of the pixel units, for turning on/off the transistors, such as thin film transistors. In the application of a liquid crystal display having a high resolution, a time-sharing multiplexing method is used for driving so as to decrease the required number of the data driving chips and avoid the data lines from be arranged too closely so as to avoid the generation of the signal coupling effect.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a perspective diagram of a prior art time-sharing multiplexing framework. There are m data lines (not shown) connected to a data line connector 120 for controlling a plurality of data lines on the data line connector 120 via n control signal switch wiring paths. There are i scanning lines drawn out from a gate driver 110, and the resolution of the panel 100 is m×n×i. As shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of data lines are drawn out from the liquid crystal panel 100 and connected to the data line connector 120. Therefore, a time-sharing multiplexing method is used for driving the liquid crystal panel 100, and the data lines are not arranged to be close to each other. The panel 100 is divided into two banks on the opposite sides (left and right sides), a first bank wiring paths 101 and a second bank wiring paths 102. Each of the banks has a plurality of phases and a plurality of control signal switches for controlling the data lines to be turned on/off. The first switch 101a of the first bank controls the first phase 11 of the first bank in the panel 100, the second switch 101b of the first bank controls the second phase 12 of the first bank in the panel 100, and it is analogized to the last phase, the nth phase 13 of the first bank. In addition, the first switch 102a of the second bank controls the first phase 14 of the second bank in the panel 100, the second switch 102b of the second bank controls the second phase 15 of the second bank, and it is analogized to the last phase, the nth switch 16 of the second bank.
As mentioned above, the framework can decrease the required number of the data driving chips and avoid the data lines from being arranged too closely so as to avoid the signal coupling effect, but on the glass baseboard of the liquid crystal panel, the wiring and the element will cause great load to the control so that the excessively long serial connecting switch path will cause the distortion of the transmitted signals. As shown in FIG. 2, the timing diagram of the switch control signal, when the plurality of switches of the data driver are sequentially turned on by the first switch 101a of the first bank, the second switch 101b of the first bank and so on to the nth switch 101n of the first bank, the excessively long serial connecting switch path will cause an unduly great load to the switch signal so as to make the signal distorted. This will affect the writing voltage value of each of the data lines. In addition, because the plurality of banks are sequentially turned on by having the phases in the same direction, the jointing phases between the two banks will appear the joint space caused by the inconsistence of the variations of the color and brightness. For example, the appearance of the joint space will be generated between the nth phase 13 of the first bank and the first phase 14 of the second bank in FIG. 1, and the joint space is caused by the difference of the voltage values of the control signal switches, the difference also resulting in the error affecting the display.
In order to improve the problems of the signal distortion and joint space in the prior art, the present invention provides a time-sharing multiplexing framework to be applied in a LCD with a high resolution.